twelfthartfandomcom-20200215-history
Robert Jones
Nihilist Cult of Hollow Oak|species = Human|gender = Male|eye_color = Brown|hair_color = Brown|only_appearance = |first_appearance = Hollow Oak|namesake = An ex-boyfriend of one of Dimitri's friends.}} Robert "Bob" Felix Jones is a key character in Hollow Oak. A long time friend of both Sam Pines and Mike Crystal and stepbrother to Olga Fischer, Bob's sudden disappearance in the very first day of the game's events is what causes the Ghost Hunters to start their investigations on the mysterious cult who they presumed had kidnapped him. In the game's finale, it is then revealed that Robert was not kidnapped at all, and was the leader of the cult all along. Thus, Bob can be considered Hollow Oak's main antagonist. Biography Early Life Bob was an averageHollow Oak, Day 12 - "Jenny and Marian" high school student and a very close friend with both Mike and Sam. His parents divorced when he was fifteen, and this led him to a brief period of depression in which he actively picked on other students - mainly Leticia BlumHollow Oak, Day 10 - "Out of this Planet" - because of being influenced by Kurt Hewitt. This phase that would have gone worst if not by the support given by his friends, the remarriage of his mother and the promised birth of a half-sister, Marian Fischer. Bob spent most of his time preparing for the arrival of Marian, using this as the greatest motivation to live. However, she died at birth and Bob never was the same again. That night, he ran from home and found a small cave hidden in the woods of the hollow outskirts. Eventually, months later in that cave was born the Nihilist Cult of Hollow OakHollow Oak, Day 13 - "The Ghost Hunters of Hollow Oak". For more information on the events of Hollow Oak, see here. After the Crossfire Bob was admitted to a psychiatric facility after being arrested. He was visited occasionally by Olga, Mike, Sam and his mother. Appearance and Personality Bob was tall and pale but considerably hot"He was hot, you're... not him." - Hannah; Hollow Oak, Day 3 - "Trash Party" . He was physically fit and very careful in regards to his appearance, and kept this trait even after losing some weight by the events of Hollow Oak - that was likely caused by the loss of his sister. Bob was known to be quite charming, being very extroverted, successful at flirting, and easy when making friends. He was true to his exterior persona at first, but when his sister died, Bob's life took a dark turn and he became more impulsive and crueler, his nihilism acting as a destructive force to himself and everyone surrounding him. Bob was a smooth talker, often speaking in low tones and carrying a smart look in his eyes. This pose was considered warming and friendly by Sam and Mike but was ultimately described as terrifying when Bob revealed himself as the leader of the cult. Abilities and Possessions * Guitar skills - Bob was an amazing guitar player, even if not the best in town. ** Composing '- Bob composed Dripping Raindrops, and at least six more songs for his album, so he was likely a skilled composer. * '''Gun shooting '- Bob somehow learned how to fire a gun with certain precision. * '''Perception and Mapping '''- Bob was very good with perception, even being able to easily draw a precise map of the whole city in a napkin. Paraphernalia * '''At least one stolen gun - Bob was carrying a gun when he revealed himself as the cult leader. * Bessie '''- Bessie was Bob's guitar since his early high school years. It was briefly seen during the events of Hollow Oak, in Day 1. Relationships |-| Family = *Mr. Jones' ''(father, bad relationship, unseen in-game) *'Mrs. Fischer' (mother) *'Mr. Fischer' (stepfather) *'Olga Fischer' (stepsister, good relationship, formerly) *'Marian Fischer' (half-sister, born dead) |-| Romantic = *'Aline Balchor' (formerly, in high school) *'Hannah Buffon' (briefly) |-| Friends = *'Sam Pines' (best friends, formerly) *'Michael Crystal' (best friends, formerly) *'Ron Kaufman' (fellow cult member) *'Bryan Young' (fellow cult member) *At least six more involved cult members. |-| Neutral = *'Tisha Blum' (band mate, formerly used to bully her) *'Alex Sanford' (band mate) *'Indi Grimez' (formerly used to bully him) *'Mason Price' (formerly used to bully him) *'Kurt Hewitt' (former friend in high school) |-| Enemies = *'Mr. and Mrs. Crystal' (murder victims) *'A teenage boy' (murder victim) *'Sue Garrison' (torture victim, captive) *'Jenny Hauss' (blackmail victim) *'Sheriff Grimez' (enemy at crossfire) *'The Ghost Hunters of Hollow Oak' (enemies at crossfire) Appearances Trivia Character Notes * Robert Felix Jones's name was actually inspired on a pseudonym for an ex-boyfriend of one of Dimitri Balby's friends. There are no other similarities between the character and the real life person, however. ** There is a Tales of Somewhere character that is loosely inspired on the real life Bob Felix, set to appear in Season 4 as one of Nirrey Petals's ex-boyfriends. * Bob is the key character from Hollow Oak with the shortest amount of appearances, appearing only in three days in-game. He however was the most mentioned character overall. Scrapped Content * Originally, Bob would murder Hannah after having sex with her, but this idea was scrapped because it was "too dark even for Hollow Oak". References Category:Hollow Oak Category:Hollow Oak characters Category:Antagonists